Addiction
by Liliuchiha16
Summary: The last thing Akihiko and Misaki would expect was for them to ever see each other again. After an awkward encounter led to an even more awkward conversation, neither of them could get the other out their mind.When Takahiro asks Akihiko to tutore Misaki he accepted not knowing he was the same person he met w they both have to deal with each other without becoming addicted.
1. Chapter 1: First Encounter

**Authors note: Hey guys! This is my first fanfiction ever and I hope you all like it. It does contain Yoai and if you are infamiliar with that term it means boyXboy. If you do not want to read about guy love then I encourage you to leave this page now. For all my yaoi fans please review and I accept all critisism. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from Junjou Romantica. I am simply a random person that loves the show. **

The street remained silent as 18 year old Misaki Takahashi walked among the cold winter night. He shivered from the cold winter air but was protected from the wind gusts. The freezing temperature he could still feel through his trench doat. His scarf tightly wrapped around his chin and lips kept him from freezing to death along with his cotton hat. _'ugh, I hate the winter,'_ he thought to himself.

Looking at the half crinckled paper in his hand he sighed. He stared at the giant red F in the corener of the paper. "I will not be accepted to Mitsuhashi University with grades like this." Misaki muttered quietly to himself. Not paying attention he bumped into a very tall man causing him to stumble to the groung and drop his paper.

"I'm sorry, I didn't see you walking sir." The tall man said as he held out his gloved hand to help the young man from the icy groung.

The freezing ground under Misaki's bum shocked him back into reality. He heard the man's apologenic tone and turned around to meet his gaze. Staring into his hyponotising violet eyes, he reached for his hand slowly. _'He's so handsome,'_ Misaki thought still staring into the strange man's eyes that complimented his pale skin and shimmering silver hair. He looked like he was a celeberity. Getting up, Misaki hand still was clinging to the strange man's while locked in his gaze. Once he realized he was still holding the man's hand his face became hot with red blush covering his cheeks. He snached away his hand and bowed, breaking the contact between both men.

"You do not have to apologize sir, I was the one who was not paying attention to where I was going. I'm sorry for my actions." Misaki could feel the heat oof his face growing srtonger afer he spoke. This confused him, he was attracted to females even though he's never had a girlfriend. On the other hand he did think the strange man was beyond gorgeous. _'Could this mean that I am indeed attracted to males.'_ He shook his head forcing the thought to the back of his mind. The feeling of a large hand in his shoulder broke his thinking proces causing him to look at the strange man again.

"It is alright, it happens to everyone." The strange man's voice was very deep, for some weird reason it sent chills up Misaki's spine. "I believe you dropped something." He continued while bending over to retrieve the paper from the ground. As he picked it up he couldn't help but notice all the red marks on it followed by a circled red F in the corner. He snickered to himself and thought, _'Man, this kid is dumb. But he is kind of cute.' _Standing back up he handed the poorly graded paper to the young man.

Retrieving the paper Misaki couldn't help but become depressed. It was his dream to go to Mistuhashi Unversity ever since he was 8 years old. If he continued recieving grades like this, his chances of being accepted were slim.

The strange man noticed his sudden change in moods and begun to worry. He scanned his eyes over the young man reading him like his favorite novel. He was curious to know what was on his mind. "Are you ok? The expression on your face tells me you are being troubled by something, what?

The man's voice was syncere yet so calm, it made the teenage boy's heart skip a beat. Again his cheeks flushed with heat knowing the man was concerned about his well being, but he couldnt figure out why. The strager that he accidentally bumped into was now asking him personal questions, Misaki couldn't help but become defensive. "Excuse me sir, but you are a stranger and I do not see the need for discussing my personal issues with you." Misaki calmly-yelled at the tall strange man.

"I wa-"

"Excuse me but I must go now." Misaki cut off the man's response while boldly turning aroung to go home to forget he ever saw him. A couple of feet away Misaki stopped walking. He didn't want to seem like an asshole and was reconsidering going back and apologizing to the strange man. '_He should have never asked such a personal question to someone he doesn't know' _He thought as he changed his mind and continued to walk home. '_It's not like I'll ever see him again,'_ he wishfully thought to himself.

The tall man stood there in silence starring at the mysterious young man as he walked away, disappearing within the silent abandoned night. He was curious to why he felt the urge to know why the young man was upset. When he saw the mysterious boy suddenly stop and assumed he was coming back to tell him the problems. When he continued walking his hopes came crashing down. Taking one last glance at the mysterious shadow fainting in the night, he slowly turned aroung and begun to walk home. _'It's not like we will see each other again,' the_ tall strange man thought as he continued to walk into the silent winter night.

Misaki strolled into his building still uneasy about the strange man's syncere questin. "Maybe I shouldn't have been so harsh," he muttered quietly to himself as he reached for the keys in his pocket to unlock the black door. He begun to shake his head, getting the strange man and his strange question out of his head.

"I'm home nii-chan." Misaki said quietly as he walked through the door unto the spacious apartment. Hoping his older brother was sleeping, he took off his shoes and tip-toed to his room. Hearing foot-steps echo from his brothers room made him sigh as he slipped quietly into his bedroom. _'I guess nii-chan is still awake,'_ Misaki thought rubbing his temple. Again he looked at his test paper and stared at it, _'Nii-chan would be highly disappionted at this grage,' again_ he sighed. Since his brother gave up his 4-year scholership to Mitsuhashi University 10 years ago to raise him, his only wish was to be accepted so his brother would be proud of him.

The sound of his bedroom door opening startled Misaki, causing him to lose his train of thought. His elder brother, Takahiro, stood at the door with a warm smile painted on his face. Even thought Misaki was in a bad mood, he couldn't help but smile faintly back at Takahiro.

"Hello Misaki, how did your big test go today?" Takahiro questioned as he walked over to Misaki's bedside and sat beside him.

_'Great, how am I suppose to aviod nii-chan from seeing my horrible grade when he asks to see it?' _Misaki thought._ 'I guess it's my only choice but to give it to him.'_ His hands started to shake as he handed his concerned brother the faced down paper. He continued to stare at the tiled floor avoiding all eye contact with Takahiro.

"Wow, back so soon! You must have done an acceptional job on your test!" Takahiro said with much enthusiasm.

Misaki became fridget knowing now that Takahiro was now expecting a very high grade. Once he see's the red F he will explode at him for not doing better.

As Takahiro slowly turned the semi-crinckled paper around, his proud smile turned into a disapointed frown. He remained silent for several minutes with a blank stare planted on his face. Misaki couldn''t take the silence much longer. He didn't know what to say or think.

Takahiro's expression became serious and concerned. Finally he thought of the perfect solution. "Misaki..." He kept his voice low but still stern. " It is alright," he continued. "Don't let this grade discourage you."

Raising his head in shock by Takahior's response to the poor grade, Misaki couldn't help but be comfused.

"I promise you will still be accepted to Mitsuhashi Univeristy, I will make sure of that. One of my closest friends actually graduated top of his class from Mitsuhashi Univeristy. I'm sure it wouldn't be a bother for him to tutore you." He knew how important it was to his younger brother that he will be accepted to Mitsuhashi University. Just for that reson alone made it his number one goal for him to get Misaki into the school, no matter the cost.

Misaki couldn't believe his ears. He began to feel desprately useless knowing his brother knew he wasn't capable of succeding alone. He sat there speechless, he couldnt' possibly know how to respond to Takahiro's plans.

"Get some rest." Takahiro whispered to his brother rubbing his right hand across Misaki's shoulder. "I will call Usagi-san to confirm the details with him. If all goes well, as I plan it will." He rose from the bed-side. "We will go to his apartment tomorrow for you two to meet."

Turning around and walking to the door, Misaki was engulfed in silence once Takahiro closed the door. He didn't know what to think as his heartbeat begun to quicken. He didn't want to have to meet some random guy, and depend on him to get accepted to Mitsuhashi Unvversity. It was all to much pressure. _'Then again, nii-chan did mention him graduation top of his class from Mitsuhashi University, so I might still have a chance.' _Misaki thought. _'Hopefully Takahiro's plans will work and I will be able to go to my dream school.'_

Walking over to his closet, Misaki undressed and placed his dirtied clothes in the laundry bin. He retrieved a pair of shorts and a t-shirt from the hangers and re-dressed himself. As he crawled into bed he couldn't help but feel like a burden. Wrapping himself undernieth the cotton blanket, he allowed himself to drift off into slep, forgetting about everything bad that happened that day. The horrible grade, Takahiro's response, the mysterious tutore, and the strange man. When the man popped into his head he couldn't help but blush. He remembers the feeling of his gental touch and his breath-taking violet eyes. Laying there in his bed everything became a faint memory disappearing within his imagination.

Takahiro entered the dining room and placed the paper on the table. Grabbing his cell phone he quickly searched through his contact list, once he found the familiar name he ran his thumb across the call button. It took longer then expected hearing the continous ring, finally a masculine voice started to talk low into the phone.

"Hello Takahiro, how are you? Is everything alright? Akihiko was concerned about his dear friend not knowing why he was calling him so late.

"Hello Usagi-san, I'm doing fine don't worry. I'm calling you becasue I am concerned about my younger brother." Takahiro kept his composure as he explained to Akihiko Misaki;s low grade. "I wanted to know if you can tutore Misaki. I will pay any amount you wish to recieve as payment for the lessons.

Akihiko closed his eyes to consider Takahiro's propisition. Listening to his concerned voice shows Akihiko how much Takahiro cared for Misaki. That was all the more reason for him to accept the offer. He opened his eyes slowly hoping that the decision he will make would not make a turn for the worst. "Alright, I will tutore Misaki. And as far as payment, I really enjoyed the meso-soup you made me when I was sick. That is what you may pay me in return." Still uneasy about the idea, Akihiko now had to deal with the consequences that followed.

Takahiro was overwelmed with great pleasure once he heard Akihiki's approval."Thank you Usagi-san. It makes mme proud to call you my best friend because you are so dependable. Would it be alright if I come by tomorrow with Misaki, so you two can discuss the courses." Sighing in relief Takahiro could finally calm his mind knowing Misaki will be taken care of. He had no reason to believe otherwise.

"Your welcome Takahiro. I shall enjoy meeting your younger brother tomorrow. I will be busy in the morning so you are welcome to come at any time after 1:00." Akihiki glanced at his silver and red watch to check the time, it was already midnight.

"Alright that will be fine, thank you again. I'll see you soon." Takahiro grined knowing Misaki still had a chance to be accepted to Mitsuhashi Unverity and that warmed his heart.

"Your welsome, see you soon." Akihiki closed his cell phone and slumped back into the baige couch. Still haven't completed the first chapter of his new novel, he didn;t feel like hearing his annoying editor's mouth. Knowing she would curse him out when she discovers the chapter unfinished. But he didn't have any motivation at all. Closing his laptop, he layed back to rest his eyes. In the back of his mind it still wandered around the mysterious boy he stumbled upon earlier. Without realizing, he was caught in a deep sleep far from reality itself.

**Authors Note: How did all of you like the first chapter? Please leave your reviews below. I will be sure you read all of them, see you next chapter. :)**


	2. Chapter 2: Is it real?

**Author's note: Hello again, Im glad you all like that frist chapter enough to continue reading it. One of my friends suggested that I write this chapter so here it is. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from Junjou Romantica, that includes the story line.**

_Eye lids brushed together softly reveiling the shiny green eyes that rested benieth them. Sitting up slowly, Misaki rubbed over his eyes to fully wake himself up. Looking at his surroundings, the young brunet came to realize the pitch darkness surrounding him. Good and well he knew that when he went to sleep there was a bed under him. For a moment Misaki would have believed that he'd been in a tragic accident that caused him to become blind. _

_A glint of light caused Misaki's eyes to focus upon it. "Something doesn't feel right here." Misaki quietly said to himself. All of a sudden the darkness that obsorbed his entire body was now sufficating him. He could feel his chest getting tighter and his breaths became shallow. For each breath taken from him, his body grew weaker. Positioning his hand on the ground to support his body weight was a fail. When it did not work well his body collasped to the floor. His body remained motionless, everything was silent. Misaki layed there unable to move a muscle. _

_Still staring at the small white shadow from a distance, the weight of his eye lids took control over his eyes. Slowly the white figure he assumed was a light, began to shift towards him. Before his eyes gave out, he could have swore that the light inching towards him was no light at all, but a man._

_Misaki felt concinceness come back to his body, but that wasn't the only thing he felt. Something soft, warm and big was carrying him. He peaked upwards trying to see who was carrying him, the sight only shocked him all the more. Violet eyes carefully looked at Misaki thoroughly. Misaki couldn't believe his eyes. 'Why was the strange man carrying him?' Was the first question that popped into his head as he stared up into the handsome man's eyes. Still unable to move his body, the real thing Misaki wanted to know was where he was taking him? His thoughts were interuppted as the strange man stopped walking. But he continued holding Misaki, not saying a word to him. _

_The strange man brung Misaki's ear to his mouth and whispered to him,"Your safe now, Misaki.'_

_Startled by the statement, Misaki couldnt react to what the man just whispered to him. He would feel his face starting to heat up. The strange man's voice was dense, but also sensitive. Misaki couldn't understand this man's purpose for protecting him._

_Raising his head up to look into the young boy's tired green eyes, he hovered his lips over Misaki's._

_"I love you." He whispered before closing the gap between their lips._

**Author's note: I know, I know, this chapter was really short, but I am satisfied with the results. There will definitely be a steamy hot sex scene next chapter. Don't forget to review. Also all of you are welcome to submit a scene you would like my to incorpperate into the story. See you next chapter!:)**


End file.
